Un rêve troublant
by Syrene-T
Summary: J'ai tout pompé sur la voisine.... ou comment un jour je me suis retrouvée dans le corps d'Elisabeth Turner.


**Disclaimer :** J'avoue : j'ai TOUT piqué, les personnages et même l'histoire. Et là je compte mes sous, passque les droits d'auteur, c'est très cher, snif !)

**Remerciements : **Merci à Titvan qui a donné son accord à ce remake de sa fic.

Aaaah, les vacances ! Bord de mer, pour moi. J'adore la mer. Je me sens moi-même, mieux, en communion avec les éléments quand je suis en bord de mer.

Une serviette moelleuse me servant de coussin, je me suis confortablement adossée à un rocher pas trop déchiqueté, sur la plage et, les yeux fixés tantôt sur les vagues tantôt sur la ligne lointaine de l'horizon, je rêvasse les yeux grands ouverts.

Lasse d'être assise (malgré la serviette pliée plusieurs fois, c'est fou ce que c'est dur un rocher !) je me lève et fais quelques pas, pour le plaisir d'aller marcher pieds nus dans la frange des vagues.

- Hmmmmmmm…..

Je m'étire tout debout, les deux bras levés vers le ciel (après tout il n'y a personne dans le coin pour le moment, je peux faire le zouave autant je veux), savourant la fraîcheur piquante de l'air marin et la douce chaleur du soleil.

- Aïe !

Quelque chose de pointu vient de s'enfoncer entre deux de mes orteils… une écharde. Normal quand on marche pieds nus sur un plancher de bois… minute ! Effarée, j'oublie mon pied pour me redresser et regarder autour de moi.

Quelle est cette fantasmagorie ? J'étais quand même bien sur la plage, les pieds dans l'eau, là, à l'instant ? Maintenant je suis debout sur le pont d'un navire… un navire comme je n'en ai jamais vu qu'au cinéma !

Je lève le nez : des voiles ! Des voiles immenses déployées contre le ciel. Bizarroïdes, en plus : on les croirait recouvertes d'algues.

Ahurie, je fais quelques pas et quelque chose me tord l'estomac quand, m'approchant du bastingage, j'aperçois la proue du navire : déjà c'est du bois. Il existe encore des bateau à voiles en bois ? Mais surtout… cette étrave en forme de museau pointu auquel ne manquent même pas les dents….

- Ca y est, je rêve ! dis-je à haute voix. Hu ! Hu ! Je rêve que je suis sur le Hollandais Volant, version « Pirates des Caraïbes ». Trop drôle !

En regardant machinalement à mes pieds, je m'aperçois que je laisse des gouttes de sang partout où je marche. Ah oui, l'écharde. Je l'arrache d'un coup, aïeuh, ça fait mal, en plus ! Depuis quand ressent-on la douleur, dans un rêve ?

- Peut-être que je ne rêve pas, après tout, me dis-je.

Nouveau coup à l'estomac. Et d'abord, depuis quand se dit-on « je rêve » quand on rêve ? Alors, c'est réel ? Je… je suis à bord du…. Holà ! Soudain, j'ai mal au ventre : je suis morte, alors ? Ca expliquerait tout. Mais surtout (ah oui, sur le moment c'est LA question qui m'intéresse) : QUI commande ce navire actuellement ? C'est la version ancienne ou nouvelle, là ? Qu'est-ce qui grouille dans les profondeurs pleines d'échardes de ce….

- Elisabeth ?!

Je saute quasiment au plafond. Ou du moins je sauterais au plafond si je n'étais pas à l'air libre. Disons que je saute presque jusqu'aux premières vergues, de saisissement. Et en me tournant vers celui qui vient de parler, je sens ma bouche s'ouvrir et béer d'une manière sans nul doute très élégante.

D'accord. Je suis sur la version « Will Turner » du Hollandais Volant. Ouf, je préfère ça, remarquez ! Je me serais jetée à l'eau plutôt que d'affronter Davy Jones, je crois. En plus… en plus, il se trouve que j'ai un faible pour Will Turner, moi ! Hu ! Hu ! Quelle rencontre !

- Je rêve ! répètè-je avec conviction, à voix haute cette fois.

- Elisabeh ! Que fais-tu ici ?

Non mais attends, pourquoi il m'appelle Elisabeth ? Je sais qu'il l'aime, qu'il l'a épousée, qu'il ne pense qu'à elle, mais de là à la voir partout… c'est à ce moment que je réalise ma tenue –genre matelote, très adaptée au lieu- et les longs cheveux blonds que le vent du large me colle dans la figure.

- Hein ! dis-je à haute voix en attrapant une mèche au vol.

Il ne faut pas croire, j'adore les cheveux longs. Mais ça ne me va pas, et jamais je n'ai eu une telle longueur. Et puis je ne suis pas si claire, moi. Je suis plutôt châtain que blonde. Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? Non seulement je viens de me matérialiser sur le Hollandais Volant, mais en plus j'ai changé de tenue, de coiffure et de couleur de cheveux ?! Tout ça en un…. euh…. tout ça le temps d'un… le temps d'un battement de cœur, me dis-je alors que mon regard tombe sur la cicatrice que Will porte sur la poitrine. C'est dingue !

- Elisabeth !! répète ledit Will en se précipitant vers moi.

- Eh là !! Du calme !

Je recule précipitamment, mais pas suffisamment ou pas suffisamment vite pour éviter qu'il me saute dessus et me serre dans ses bras à m'étouffer.

- Lâchez-moi tout de suite ! Il y a erreur sur la personne ! Lâchez-moi, je vous dis !!

Il est dingo, lui ! Bon, d'accord, il a des excuses, s'il me prend pour sa femme, mais voilà, je ne suis PAS Elisabeth ! Et ce n'est pas de ma faute si tout à coup je lui ressemble !

Stupéfait par ma réaction, il me lâche et me regarde mieux, si manifestement blessé que j'en ai le cœur serré pour lui.

- Je ne suis pas Elisabeth… commencé-je maladroitement.

- Calypso ? demande t-il en reculant d'un pas.

Ah non, mais alors cette fois, son expression est offensante ! Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'une méduse, par hasard ?

- Eeeh, euuuuh, ben non, pas Calypso non plus.

Mais comment je vais lui expliquer ce qui se passe, moi ? Je n'y comprends rien moi- même !

- Qui êtes-vous, alors ? Pourquoi ressemblez-vous tant à Elisabeth ?

Si seulement je le savais ! me dis-je à moi-même tout en le détaillant des pieds à la tête. Mince, il est vraiment beau gosse ! Surtout avec ce bandana, hu ! hu ! Qu'est-ce que ça lui va bien ! Je sens que j'ai des cœurs qui se forment dans les yeux, là…

Il doit les voir, d'ailleurs, parce qu'il fait une drôle de tête, tout à coup. Soudain, sans un mot de plus à mon égard, il se détourne. Ah… à ma grande surprise, je suis partagée entre soulagement et déception quand, tourné vers le pont il crie soudain :

- En plongée !

Hein ? Quoi ?

- Hey ! Non ! Je ne suis pas amphibie, moi !

Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ? Je suis supposée être décédée, non ? Sinon je ne serais pas là, logique. CQFD, dirait quelqu'un de ma connaissance.

Déjà, un paquet d'eau salée me saute au visage et m'inonde de la tête aux pieds.

- Teuh ! Teuh !

Je me retrouve assise contre mon rocher, trempée comme une soupe : la mer a monté, détrempé toutes mes affaires et je suis assise dans l'eau tandis que chaque vague monte un peu plus haut.

- Ah, c'est malin !

Bon, alors finalement c'était vraiment un rêve. Je me sens vraiment déçue, sur le moment.

- Dommage, soupiré-je en pataugeant pour sortir de l'eau et en jetant un dernier coup d'œil vers l'horizon vide.

Et c'est alors que ça se produit : là-bas, tout là-bas, là où le ciel rejoint la mer en une courbe parfaite, un éclair de lumière verte jaillit.

- Ah, ça alors !

Pour la seconde fois de la journée, je sens ma mâchoire inférieure tomber et ma bouche béer. Quelle coïncidence ! Non, c'est trop fort… trop fort pour être une coïncidence ! Et, debout dans la marée montante, tortillant mes doigts de pied sans m'en rendre compte parce que l'eau salée pique la petite blessure que j'ai entre deux orteils, je lève la main et l'agite en direction de l'horizon :

- Au-revoir, capitaine Turner, bon voyage…. ne te perds pas en route !

FIN


End file.
